The Knight TV Series
The Knight is a 2012 tv series about a made up character named Nate Richards. 2012-2013 Cast Main Cast * Stephen Amell as Nate Richards/ The Knight-24/24 * Kristen Kreuk as Katherine Page-24/24 * LL Cool J as Phil Mason-22/24 * Danny Divito as James Falcone * Harrison Ford as Detective Jack Page. Recurring Cast *Doug Jones as Dr. Donald "Donnie" Gill / Blizzard -3/24 *Norman Reedus as Herman Shultz -2/24 *Cillian Murphy as Zolton Drago -10/24 *Christian Bale as Fred Myers / Boomerang-1/24 *Thomas Hadden Church as Flint Marco / Sandman *Christopher Lee as Albert Armitage *Alice Braga as Elektra Natchios *Manu Bennett as Deadpool / Wade Wilson *Dylan O'Brien as Nolan Richards *Paul Giamatti as "Hammerhead" *Jon Bernthal as The Punisher / Frank Castle Episodes # Nate Richards, a 26 year old, returns to New York City after spending Eight years training, Nate creates a persona called The Knight to defeat mob boss James Falcone. # The Knight tracks down Zolton Drago, an ex teacher who has been killing people with fear gas. Katherine reports about the Knight. # A Detective, Jack Page, gets captured by a group called The Hand, Nate asks his old friend Phil Mason to help him in his crusade. # Nate and Phil learn about murders done by a seriel killer named Jack, Katherine asks The Knight to help her with a case. # James Falcone breaks out of prison with help from Fred Meyers AKA Boomerang and The Knight hunts him down. # Katherine goes deep undercover investigating Wilson Fisk, Nate tells Phil about his past and what led him to becoming The Knight. # The Knight heads to California to investigate a criminal named Herman Schultz. Back in New York, Phil and Katherine work together to put away a new criminal. #Nate tracks down a scientist named Donny Gill who becomes Blizzard to cure his dying wife. #Flint Marco, an actor, learns about a new movie with a new person playing the character, Flint takes on the idenity of Sandman and begins killing innocents. #Anarky arrives in New York to take it over, Meanwhile Nate asks Katherine on a date. #The Knight tracks down an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D who has gone dark, In Flashbacks Nate learns how to kill. #Nate and Katherine investigate Taskmaster an assasin who he knows, The Knight tells Detective Page that he is on their side. #The Knight investigates Justin Hammer, but they learn that the Punisher has arrived to kill him. #Victoria Rochev, Nate`s old girlfriend arrives, but Nate deduces that someone is after her. #The Knight goes up against mercernary Deadpool who has targeted Detective Page. #The Knight learns of Hammerhead`s hideout, Nate questions if he is honnoring his father. #The Owl arrives in New York to take down The Knight, Phil finds out that his brother was killed by A.I.M. #A person sneaks into Nate`s secret hideout and steals his Knight costume, Nate must stop the imposter. #Nate and Phil head to Russia to learn more about A.I.M and to track down the killer of Phil`s brother. #Katherine is captured by Electra an assasin of The Hand, The Knight saves her but wonders why The Hand wanted Katherine. #Nate discovers that he has a half-brother named Nolan, Meanwhile Katherine asks The Knight for help in putting down a criminal. #James Falcone pays Albert Armitage to help him end The Knight, Nate tells Katherine his secret and tells her what he went though the last five years. #The Kingpin AKA Wilson Fisk pays Falcone ten million so he can help them destroy New York. #Everyone in New York is in danger because an Earthquake machine will wipe out millions, The Knight must become more than a vigilantie to stop them. Nate quits being The Knight.his Category:Bat24